


Kiss me better

by lostwithoutmyanchor (mysourwolf)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mild Blood, mild violence, small injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysourwolf/pseuds/lostwithoutmyanchor
Summary: Peter gingerly poked at his face. There was a slight bruise on his chin and his lower lip was split, bleeding sluggishly.-----------------------------------For the monthly prompt 'lips'





	Kiss me better

**Author's Note:**

> For the steter monthly prompt from May: 'Lips'  
> ==============================  
> I do NOT give permission to post this work to another site!

There was a sickening noise and pain shot through Stiles' hand. He drew it back and cradled it against his chest.

"Fuck, that hurt," he whined, desperately hoping it wasn't broken.

"You think?" Peter said dryly and gingerly poked at his face. There was a slight bruise on his chin and his lower lip was split, bleeding sluggishly. 

"Damn it," Stiles grumbled. "I thought punching you would make me feel better but it only hurts like a bitch."

Peter grinned at him but then winced as his lip split open a little more. "If it helps, it _did_ hurt," he teased. "Now let me see."

Reluctantly, Stiles held out his hand and Peter inspected it gently. "It's not broken but you should ice it," he advised and then drew some of the pain. 

Stiles sighed in relief and slumped against Peter. "You shouldn't do that," he mumbled. "I hit you."

Peter just hummed and maneuvered them into the kitchen, helping Stiles sit on the counter. Then he took out two ice packs from the freezer, wrapped one around Stiles' hand and held the other to his face.

"Why aren't you healing?" Stiles asked with a frown.

Lifting an eyebrow, Peter replied, "It seems you put a lot of intent into that punch, spark."

"Oh. Sorry? Wait, no! Not sorry! You deserved it."

"It was one cheeseburger, Stiles."

"One cheeseburger?" Stiles sputtered. "It was one cheeseburger, fries and a coke."

"How do you even know that?"

"I have my spies."

"And what does your father say to being under constant watch?" Peter asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh, please. He knows." Stiles waved him off with his good hand. Then he glared at Peter. "I mean, how could you? I trusted you." His voice broke.

Peter sighed and dropped his ice pack. He placed a hand onto Stiles' thigh and squeezed apologetically. "I'm sorry. But his heart is fine, Stiles. I know you made him see a doctor only last month."

Still glaring, Stiles shrugged. "Maybe. But you know I worry." He dragged his good hand through his hair and sighed. "Why did you invite him out for burgers anyway? It's not like you're friends."

Hesitating, Peter worried his split lip. His teeth dug into the small tear and then his tongue ran over it, licking away the fresh blood. Eventually he cleared his throat and said, "I needed to ask him something and thought it wise to bribe him first."

"Ask him what?" Stiles asked distractedly, looking up from Peter's lips to his eyes, realizing they were standing very close.

Slowly, Peter took off Stiles' ice pack and put his hand over the bruise, drawing pain again.

"I asked him to give me permission to ask you on a date. And then to keep asking you as long as you'll have me."

Stiles' eyes widened and he swallowed reflexively. "Oh," he said with a strangled voice.

"Yes, oh."

"What did he say?" Stiles asked, holding his breath.

Peter smiled wrily. "He said, and I quote, 'Sure, Hale. If he'll still have you after finding out you gave me a burger.' Then he laughed."

Stiles snorted. "That sounds like him."

"So…?" Peter asked slowly, sounding unsure.

"Well," Stiles started, grinning. "I did punch you for the burger thing, so… yeah. Yeah, I'd really like that."

For a moment Peter's face lit up in relief and joy before it settled into his usual cocky grin. "Wonderful," he drawled and lifted a finger to Stiles' chin. He gently drew him closer and then whispered against Stiles' lips, "Kiss me better?"

And Stiles did.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling to write for a few months now, so I'm very happy I got this little ficlet out.


End file.
